


Idea Time

by bisexualkoala



Series: What to Choose (a.k.a. which one do I want to finish) [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24001990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualkoala/pseuds/bisexualkoala
Summary: I wish I was talented enough to write my ideas.
Relationships: Theo Raeken/Harry Potter
Series: What to Choose (a.k.a. which one do I want to finish) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1360519
Kudos: 4





	Idea Time

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own anything of Teen Wolf or Harry Potter!

I just want one good fanfic of MOD!Harry and Theo meeting while Theo is in hell. 

Like, Harry just feels someone’s living soul in hell, and goes to check it out, only to find Theo with his sisters hand in his chest, ripping out Theo’s/her heart out, only for it to restart.

Harry, being the person he is, saves him, but can’t get him out of hell to go back to the Teen Wolf dimension. Harry takes a Theo on little adventures, only for them to start liking each other, or Harry/Theo liking the other first, and a slow romance to happen. 

Then Theo is called back because of Liam trying to get his help. Theo and Harry come crawling out in front of Liam and Hayden. They could think that Theo is using Harry for nefarious reasons, or something. Trying to break up any growing romance between them with the rest of the pack (besides Stiles, because he would know before anyone, even the people involved). 

Death could be an unhelpful dick when trying to get information of monsters as a side character.

And, if people want to make the story longer, just put in a different dimension Dumbledore trying to call a hero, just to get Harry and Theo (along with anyone else you want) coming through a portal or something, and they could mess up any plans that Fumblefuck has while in the Harry Potter universe.


End file.
